smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Inky, the Primordial Messager
'''Inky '''is the primordial being of language, writing, and storytelling. Do to her lack of true omniprescence or omnipotence, and general age and durability compared to other primordial beings, some people do not consider her a primordial being, and instead a mere god. Appearance Like all primordial beings, Inky has no true form, however he preferred form is a small bird made out of ink. This bird has a removable quill for a tail, and has deep black, melting eyes with no pupils. This form doesn't have blood, however it can blush, and when it does it blushes dark purple. Origin Nobody knows how Inky was created, however she appeared much later then the other primordial beings, as while most of the primordial beings existed before existence or shortly after existence, Inky existed during the fourth era, the Era of Humanity. She was first sighted emerging from a bamboo chute, and soon as she emerged, she sang the first song ever sung. A village nearby heard her song, and mimicked it, and that was how humans learned language. She soon created many languages, by flying all over the land and singing the same song, but in a different language she made up. Later she gave the world many great things, like writing, stories, and in one legend, she even gave pandas their singature black and white coats, by dying their coats with her ink. Worship Inky is not worshipped a lot, mainly because many do not know about her. However, there is a dedicated church to her in the bamboo forest that she first emerged in. There they sing her song every morning and every night, and still have the exact bamboo chute she emerged from preserved, abit petrified. Powers Shapeshifting She can shapeshift into anything, her only limit is that she will always be blind, if she tries to create eyes, the eyes will lack pupils, and also look very disturbing. Omnilingualism As she created every language, she can speak and decipher any language. Durability Being a god and normally made out of liquid, she is extremely annoying to kill. You could swat her with the Immortalkiller and still have her somehow no die. Nigh Omnipotence She can pick out a piece of paper anywhere in the triverse and see through it, this makes her nigh omnipotent as she has seen many things. Nigh Omnipresent Using any source of ink, even Bendy, she can form from that ink. This makes her nigh omnipresent as she can teleport anywhere where there's ink. And there is a LOT of ink. Immortality Agewise Alongside her insane durability, she cannot die of old age, like all gods. Literature She has many legends and songs, most of which she created herself. The most famous of this literature is one called Song of the Bamboo Night, which is the first song ever created as well as where all humans learned language. Trivia *Inky is not her real name, but in fact an alias. She has never told what her actual name is. *It's unknown what the Song of the Bamboo Night is truly about, as Inky admits that while it did mean something, she's honestly forgotten what it meant. Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Nameless Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Good